OVA 2
Fushigi Yugi: OVA 2 is the third installation in the Fushigi Yuugi series, sequel to OVA 1 in the anime, adapted from where the anime adaption stopped. It is the chronological continuation of the series, and it elaborates on the past of some warriors along with the threatening intentions of the Four Demon Gods. As with the Fushigi Yuugi anime adaption, the second OVA is not really pin-point exact with the manga. Mysterious Playing Around has been spawned by this OVA, and is exclusive to this installation. Sypnosis Miaka and Taka (Tamahome's reborn out-of-the-book self) return to the Universe of the Four Gods to try and restore Tamahome's memories to Taka. This is not as easy as it sounds, however, when the evil Tenkou shows up to rain on their parade. He manages to thwart most of their attempts at getting Taka's memories back, and uses his newfound power to summon the Gods outside the book. Here in this OVA, the concept of the Four demon gods are explained. Yui and Tetsuya's relationship also strengthens and this time, Tetsuya, Keisuke and Yui plunge more into finding the mysteries and material references of The Universe of the Four gods . But this time, they use a scroll instead of the book, and the book still states what is happening into Miaka and Taka like when the book once did. New feature- Mysterious playing around Mysterious playing around is a special from the makers of the OVA , in each episode, very serious scenes are chosen and the script is edited and turned into funny scenes. Such instances are surprising, and one example is from when Miaka is pursued by her own schoolmates, one strong man throws her off the cliff of the school's rooftop and Taka saves her. In the Mysterious playing around, Taka jumps and suddenly holds on to the railings and says that he's scared. Statistics * Opening theme- Star by Satou Akemi * Ending theme- Yume Kamo Shirenai by the S.H.E. * Number of episodes: 6 Insert songs *Everlasting story- Satou Akemi *Kuroi Tsuki - Satou Akemi New Characters * Shigyou Renhou * Kashimiro Miiru * Hiko * Yousui * Rouko * Boushin * Taka Sukunami Story Taka (Tamahome's reincarnation) and Miaka have been together for eight months now. Miaka's new classmate, Ren , is running for president of the student council and Yui is running for Vice President. Unbeknown to them, Ren was actually the human form of Tenkou. Ren controls Miaka's schoolmates and lured Miaka and Taka into a trap, but Suzaku saved them by bringing them inside the Universe of the Four Gods again. They manage to enter into Konan again, and Miaka tells Taka that this was where "the first time we met." Taka does not remember any of it, and they encounter Tasuki who just saved them from a monster who was going to attack Taka, but Taka is not able to remember Tasuki. Chichiri showed up next and gave Taka two globes containing Tamahome's memories. Taka is able to remember the parts his journey inside the book with Tasuki and Chichiri. They then went to Mt. Taikyoku, where they saw Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko and Mitsukake's spirits. Miaka rushes to them, but only falls to the ground. She is remarked by Chiriko as "she never changes". They also found Taiitsukun and she explained that the globes with Tamahome's memories inside were from the Suzaku Seven, and Tasuki and Chichiri had given theirs to Taka. Tenkou's demon powers were strong, and it caused Mt. Taikyoku to have an earthquake. Taiitsukun also stated that there is no harm done when they don't find the memories, but a demon's powerful life force is interrupting the reincarnation of the rest of the warriors. After the explanation by Taiitskun about the 7 memory orbs and that Tamahome/Taka will disappear if the enemy finds her, the ground and the mountain explodes. Taiitskun uses her holy power to protect everyone as Tasuki jumps in front of Miaka to save her. He wakes up in a lake holding Miaka. As they surface and get to the edge Tasuki realizes that Miaka isn't breathing. He leans down and does mouth to mouth. (through a kiss). Chichiri surprises him and they head to the palace to start the search for the orbs. Chichiri points as he asks Tasuki when he learned to swim , Tasuki sinks into the water. Meanwhile Yui asks Ren why he made her vice president, and unsatisfied by his answer , she leaves as Yui heads down stairs the glass window explodes injuring her. Ren reveals his true name being "Renhou" and that Miaka is his enemy. Back in the book Miaka and group arrive at the palace as Nyan-Nyan appears and they are greeted by the prime minister . They explain the stones and Chichiri is asked to stay in the palace and it is discovered that Houki hasn't spoken in a year and a half. They go and visit and see Hotohori's spirit unable to comfort Houki. They leave to discuss matters further and Tasuki runs into the prince who also has not spoken a word. Hotohori arrives spooking Miaka and the prince try to see him but is unable tp. Hotohori goes on talking about how his son is like him as an infant. He sees the teddy bear that once belonged to Miaka , and the teddy bear turns into a tentacle monster trapping every one and no one can use their powers for fear of hitting the prince, and because something like a life force is sealing their powers. At that moment the monster turns onto the prince, Hotohori possesses the prince Boushin using the Holy sword to defeat the monster. The possessed child runs to Houki who is astonished at this event and gets up from be and speaks she reveals Hotohori's orb is inside the prince. Tasuki decide to shake the prince upside down to try to get it out of him. Hotohori starts yelling and smacking every one for the treatment. Just then a servant appears to feed the prince, but pulls out a dagger and swings it at the prince . Chichiri blocks it with his arm , holding the prince to protect him. Wuth the help of Tasuki and Nyan-Nyan, they are able to defeat the evil. Then a light shines and Hotohori is visible to Houki and Boshin. Boshin walks to his father but goes right through him. Boushin starts crying and Taka/Tamahome offers to Hotohori to use his body so he can hold his son. as Hotohori holds his son Boshi speaks his first words "papa" and the third orb is revealed to Taka. the moment after Taka has gathered the third orb they are summoned by Suzaku and head back to their world, promising to return to find the fourth jewel. it is shown what looks like a jewel on an alter being prayed to by some man, who is really Nuriko's older brother, Rouko. Censorship and Differences There are very slight yet many differences, and the story line in the manga is more complicated and detailed. Below are some examples in the manga -anime differences: *In the 5th episode when Hiko used Miaka to lure Chichiri into his lair, Miaka was wearing the Jonan uniform in the anime. In the manga, she was wearing casual clothes. *In the 5th episode, the story and explanation of Chichiri's past was more accurate and explained. *In the last episode, The four beast gods reunited in order to banish Tenkou. In the anime the beast gods appeared as animals, but in the manga, they appeared all in human forms. *In the last episode, Tenkou was simply banished in the anime but in the manga his body was gradually rotting and burning. Gallery Category:Anime